Melody Academy
by Ayla8243
Summary: Welcome to Melody Academy where 4 new girls have appeared to show this world what they can do with some music and a microphone. Come follow us into a world of music, drama, and Pokemon. Includes Contestshipping and Ikarishipping.


**Me: Hey everyone this is going to be my first of many to come song-fic stories. Since I love music so much I've come up with this story. I will also be joined by my good friend Alex.**

**Alex: And I hope you enjoy all the musical artists we will present to you.**

**Me: Anyway not only will Dawn and May be main characters but as will Alex and Me. So without further a due onwards with the story.**

**Alex: Ayla8243 does not own Pokemon or any songs that may take part in this chapter.**

In front of a brand new looking building a car drives up. From out of the car comes out two teens. The first one to come out is Alex Takumi, a blonde haired girl with deep purple eyes. She dressed in an off-shoulder pale cream long sleeve shirt with a black corset type tank top over it. She has a mid-thigh length red plaid skirt with thigh high black socks and black buckle boots. Her hair reaches her lower back and is styled straight.

Out from behind her comes Ayla Shun who is a young girl with sapphire colored eyes and her pale blue hair put in a ponytail reaching her lower back. She has a white halter top dress with black lace trim that stops a little pass mid-thigh. On her right arm above her elbow is a white with black lace trim arm band. She also has on white see through socks thigh high with black flats.

As Ayla is looking at the school yard and Alex is getting the bags. Ayla spots their two childhood friends running down the stairs to greet them. The one at the front is Dawn Hikari, who has beautiful straight mid back length blue hair with the same color eyes. Dawn is wearing a dark navy ruffle skirt that reaches mid-thigh. She has on also a dark blue lace tank top with a bluish grey off-shoulder jacket with a dark grey tank top over it. She has ankle length brownish grey tennis shoes with bluish grey thigh high socks.

Next to Dawn is May Haruka. May has brown hair in a short of split style with a hair clip holding her left bangs out of her face, she also has blue eyes. She has on a black skirt with a white tank top with a red tank top over the white. She has on a black belt and choker, as well as white, black, and red tennis shoes with ankle high black socks.

These four are the new students at Melody Academy. I invite you to follow them as their life is entangled with music, love, and pokemon.

"Let's go to the office to get our schedules and dorm room numbers," May said after we finish our big group hug.

"Afterwards we are supposed to report to our Science class room to get our pokemon eggs," said Dawn while starting to lead the way to the office.

"Any idea what pokemon our eggs will be," Alex said with excitement in her voice.

"I read it is supposed to be based off of the test we took before we were accepted." Ayla said while running to the front of the group and walking backwards.

"Did you guys hear about the great music program they are supposed to have," said May after she knocked on the office door.

"Ya why do you think we are going here for May." Alex said with a smile on her face and her hand on her hip.

"Come in," was what came from the other side of the door.

The girls enter and were each given a schedule and dorm room number.

"We have great luck, all of us are in the same dorm," said Dawn.

"Ya but don't forget we have to get our eggs, unpack our stuff, then go to bed because we have school in the morning." Ayla said in a scolding voice just knowing they would try to stay up late.

"Ah, man I hate school," was all May could say in response.

They arrive at the Science class room and walk in while saying hello to the teacher, Professor Oak.

"Hello girls, you must be here for your pokemon eggs." Professor Oak says while looking up from his work.

"Yes that's right sir," says Dawn politely.

"Alright, let's see Dawn Hikari, May Haruka, Ayla Shun, and Alex Takumi am I correct?" he asks.

"Yes, sir" Ayla responded with.

"Well then your names are on your egg containers over in that corner," Professor Oak says while pointing at the far right corner.

The girls run over, find their eggs, and then walk out while yelling back "Thank you, Professor Oak."

"Alright let's go get our bags then head to our dorm," Alex says while starting to fun outside.

"Hey, wait up, I'm coming too," yelled May while chasing after Alex.

"Dawn do you think things will be better here," Ayla asks while watching them run to the car with our bags.

"I really don't know Ayla so much has happen but so long as we have music we shall make it through." Dawn says with a wise voice while slightly hugging herself.

"Come on slow pokes!" yelled Alex with her hands cupped around her mouth.

"Ya I want a chance to practice before bed." May then yelled to Dawn and Ayla as well.

"Alright were coming hold your horses," yelled Ayla back at them.

"Horses were the heck do I get horses?" asked May confused as everyone breaks down in laughter.

So the day begins with laughter but this is only the start. After all anything can happen but no matter what we shall follow our girls as they try to survive life at this school.

**Me: Alright finished the first chapter. Don't worry next chapter shall have music but in tell then, Rate and Review.**


End file.
